


On the Beach

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 689: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Jamaica, and for Majmunka, to whom I promised a Snarry beach drabble ages ago. At least it's before your next birthday! <3.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 689: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Jamaica, and for Majmunka, to whom I promised a Snarry beach drabble ages ago. At least it's before your next birthday!  <3.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

On the Beach

~

“It’s…purple,” says Severus, eyeing the drinks Harry’s carrying. 

“That’s the fruit juice.” 

Accepting a glass, Severus sips, raising a eyebrow. “Rum, guava, and something with which I’m unfamiliar.” 

Harry settles into the oversized lounge chair beside him. “We’re in Jamaica. There are probably tons of local ingredients you’re not familiar with.” 

Severus snorts. “I can’t believe you convinced me to take a Caribbean, beach holiday.” 

“I’m pretty sure the daily blow job I promised was what got you to finally agree.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirks. “And, speaking of—”

Grinning, Harry sets aside his drink, shifting closer. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

~


End file.
